


Be Ok

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesnt always know how to help Harry.  So instead he just makes sure he's always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Ok

It is exactly seven months and three days after the end of the war when Draco apparates home to find Harry sitting in their closet. Not that he’d known he was in there in the first place. He’d expected to find him on the couch listening to the Quidditch game that was playing loudly on the wireless when he walked into the living room. Instead he’d been greeted by an empty living room, and an even emptier house.

Twenty minutes of searching had finally led him to the bedroom where’d he’d pushed open the door to their closet slowly to find Harry sitting in the corner running his hands over the photo album of his parents.

He didn’t say anything, just reached out a hand which Harry seemed to instinctively take and pulled him into his arms.

Three weeks later Draco gets home from work early, expecting to surprise Harry with his favorite curry. Except Harry isn’t in the kitchen. Nor is he in the sitting room or the garden. It doesn’t take long for Draco to find him sitting in the closest in the dark, his wand in his hand.

“Harry,” he whispers, terrified he might startle him but the other boy doesn’t jump just continues to stare at his wand.

“Do you have regrets?” He asks softly, and he sounds so small.

Draco pushes himself into the small space and slides down the wall until their sides are pressed together from ankle to shoulder.

“So many, but…..you’re not one of them.”

Several hours pass before either of them speak again.

The following Friday Draco tries to secretly cast an enlargement spell on the closet, so that at least Harry won’t be so cramped inside. Except that night when he gets home Harry isn’t in their closet and it takes a good hour (and quite a bit of panicking) before he finds him squashed into the back of the pantry.

Harry doesn’t look up at him when he comes in, and Draco has a million things he wants to say, and even more he wants to ask, but when Harry does finally look up at him with red splotchy eyes and his fingers clenched so tightly they look like they might break, Draco just squashes himself down onto the floor beside him and begins to tell him about his day.

He is halfway through a particularly detailed description of what he ate for lunch before he feels warm fingers curl into his own.

They sometimes go weeks between episodes, as Draco has begun to privately refer to them. And though Draco can never predict when they will come he has learned how to recognize them when he gets home almost immediately. The wireless blaring static, the blasted muggle fridge that Harry insisted they buy left wide open, or the kettle whistling away like a banshee and sometimes all three. But no matter which it is, it’s always the stifling crackle of magic in the air that lets Draco know things aren’t quite right.

It is exactly two days after the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts that Draco receives an urgent owl from Weasley that simply reads “go home”. He doesn’t hesitate or pause to ask a single question. The paper hasn’t even hit the floor before Draco has already disapparated with a particularly loud pop.

This time he doesn’t waste time looking anywhere else and instead bounds up the stairs two at a time. Except when he reaches out to turn the handle of their bedroom door he snatches his hand back as though it’s been burned before he frowns at the rather nasty locking spell.

It takes one owl to Granger, fives cups of very strong tea, and more patience than Draco is quite sure he’s ever displayed before they’re able to get into the bedroom.

When they do Draco is not surprised to find Harry curled up in a ball fast asleep in the corner of the closet. He doesn’t wake him, just removes one of the pillows and a rather soft throw Harry is fond of off the bed before curling up on the floor next him. Harry whimpers in his sleep but Draco just wraps his arms around him tighter, pulling the others boys glasses off and pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead as he hums softly.

Draco feels wetness on his cheek but he cannot tell whose tears they are.

And as they drift to sleep, curled together on the floor, all Draco can think is that they’ve both faced worse and come out ok, so maybe this will be ok too.


End file.
